Female Pelvic organ prolapse (FPOP) is a relatively common condition. According to some studies, 75% of women over the age of 18 experience some degree of FPOP. Over 300,000 surgeries are performed annually in the United States. This costs the country more than $20 billion annually in direct and indirect medical costs, while surgeries alone to correct FPOP cost more than $1 billion annually. This condition is projected to become much more common in the United States with the aging of the Baby Boomers. An estimated 11 to 19 percent of women will undergo surgery for FPOP by the age of 80.
Normally pelvic organs are held in place by the muscles and connective tissues of the pelvis. Female Pelvic Organ Prolapse occurs when the pelvic floor muscles are weakened, stretched, or damaged and can no longer support nearby pelvic organs. These pelvic organs can fall (prolapse) from their normal position, and protrude through the vagina. Women commonly complain of discomfort, pressure, incontinence and/or retention and pain in the pelvis. FPOP can also cause bladder and bowel dysfunction. Often, women are unable to fully void their urine and bowl, which can cause leakage and also lead to infection and other health issues. In the most severe cases of FPOP, a visible protrusion of the prolapsed organ through the vaginal introitus can be seen. Risk factors that cause or promote FPOP include: pregnancy and vaginal delivery; surgery such as a hysterectomy that can disrupt the supporting tissues of the pelvis; and other health-related issues such as multiple sclerosis, obesity, aging, and genetics.
Multiple pelvic organs can prolapse, sometimes simultaneously. The organs most often associated with pelvic prolapse include the bladder, rectum, small intestine, and uterus.
There are several different types of FPOP, depending on the organ(s) involved. For example, a cystocele occurs when the bladder protrudes and herniates into the vagina anteriorly. A rectocele describes the protrusion of the rectum through the posterior vaginal wall. An enterocele involves the prolapse of the small intestine into the vagina. Uterine prolapse occurs when the uterus drops into the vagina.
Women suffering from a cystocele may have difficulty emptying their bladder due to the physical obstruction created by the prolapse or tilted bladder. Likewise, those with a rectocele may experience difficulty with emptying stool from the rectum. Such problems may lead to further related health issues, if not addressed.
Treatments to correct FPOP include surgery, physical therapy, and pessaries. Surgery is the most expensive option, requiring the patient to be anesthetized, yet is associated with a high failure rate. Surgery typically entails donor tissue or mesh used to hold the organs in a more upright position. Pessaries are devices that hold the pelvic organs in place and are worn in the vagina 24 hours a day. A pessary typically needs to be removed and cleaned once a month by a doctor. Pessaries are often times accompanied by a hormone prescription. For physical therapy, exercises are performed to strengthen the vaginal vault. This treatment is the least invasive, but is less effective in advanced cases.
Accordingly, the need exists for a simple, yet effective means to overcome the symptoms of pelvic organ prolapse, and in particular to aid in a woman's ability to empty her bladder and/or rectum when voiding. An ideal apparatus for such treatment should be hygienic, portable, reusable, non-toxic, and non-surgical. Additionally, there is a need for a related method for promoting urinary and rectal voiding in women suffering from pelvic organ prolapse.